


old dog meet new tricks.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2019 [24]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anyways here's some shit, Bottom Richie Tozier, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Soon To Be Sexual Content, i fixed it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Richie teaches him that he can never guess.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: fictober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	old dog meet new tricks.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this and I don't know how it became this long.

Eddie Kaspbrak learns lessons a bit too late in his life. He learns many, many things but most prominently, from the people around him. 

Eddie learns to stand up to himself in the courthouse for the divorce from Beverly, who had previously suffered from her divorce but strode in and out of the divorce court like nothing had ever affected her and though he does not have a restraining order on his ex like Bev carries for Tom, he leaves very alone but heart very full. He feels the pavement beneath his feet but he is standing, he is walking, he is alive; the pavement is  _ beneath _ his feet. 

Eddie learns how to know he’s in love from Ben whos eternal heart has always held his matchstick flame for Beverly. He learns to no longer suppress his feelings that overtake his tin-can heart like they are the pills he forces himself to swallow until he walks out of the court with his head held high. He throws his inhaler out at the first trashcan he reaches. 

Bill teaches him how to be unapologetic in his love. After they defeat It, Bill and Audra’s mutual divorce goes through, the two agreeing to be civil and ending up good friends, and Bill and Mike have started to date - which, yeah, a lot of them saw coming. As kids, they became very close to the point where a lot of people had just assumed they were together and it became a dance; two boys, laying too close, laughing too loud, leaning against each other, wearing each other’s clothes but not looking in the mirror, not seeing what they both want to say. Bill says it now. Bill says it loud and proud, and on Twitter, and in his books, and the words taste like a portrait painted of the words ‘forever’. 

Mike reteaches him the word ‘gentle’. After Pennywise is defeated, they all enter into therapy and it helps because Eddie Kaspbrak has been smothered beneath his mother for 41 years and he is learning to breathe again. Mike brings him tea, Mike brings him hiking, Mike brings him calming music; Mike brings him kind and gentle concepts and teaches him how to feel gentle again. Or maybe for the first time -- he doesn’t know anymore. 

Stan teaches him practicality. Stanley, after being in the hospital for a few weeks, joins them up for a reunion and is kind and understanding and gentler than his sharp edges used to be and Eddie knows what that is - he actually knows that lesson: Donald Uris was buried seven years ago, Stan tells them and he knows. Stanley teaches him practicality and controlled tongues, teaches him restraint and he is grateful, he has stopped yelling in traffic, and he appreciates the lessons. He is everything but controlled when he kisses Richie. 

Richie Tozier teaches him to understand protection. Every single person he has ever loved has been the definition of smother, has been the pavement injected in his veins instead of beneath his feet. His mother teaches him that protection is pavement and he has skinned knees - he learns not to blame Myra, she is every bit woman and every bit her but he had been looking for his mother. Richie Tozier is protective, is protective but doesn’t control. Richie Tozier teaches him that protection isn’t the kneepads to prevent skinned knees but learning how not to skin your knee up that badly next time - Richie Tozier teaches him that there can be a next time. 

Richie Tozier teaches him that there is a next time. Many years ago, they were left separated, life a dividing fork and distance pavement - it’s all pavement, all of the bad things are pavement and Eddie learns how to identify pavement; Richie Tozier feels like air, and clouds, and the high green trees Eddie had always wanted to climb. Richie Tozier teaches him that there is a next time: one night, after making out like the two teenagers they’d never seen each other grow into, Richie had murmured the words as he had been half-asleep, ‘twenty-seven seconds, twenty-seven years, twenty-seven centuries, I think I would find you in all of them. I would find you in all of them and I would love you in all of them; this one just got to be the one where you love me back.’ 

Richie Tozier teaches him to love. 

Richie Tozier teaches him things that he never thought he would have to learn again. Richie isn’t the first boy he was attracted to but he has been the only boy Eddie has ever fallen in love with, even when he couldn’t remember what that feeling was: why Richie made him feel like he couldn’t breathe and like Richie was fresh air. 

Richie teaches him that he can never guess. 

Richie, in all assumptions, would be the - he had used the words “the man” once and cuddled into Mike’s chest, Bill had held feigned coy eyes and asked, “Aren’t you both men?” and his point was sharp like a knife but it didn’t hurt… Richie… Richie  _ knows _ . 

Richie pulls him in to be held with his chest pressing against Eddie’s back, his legs a comforting embrace around his frame and his arms around Eddie and Eddie knows. Richie knows what he’s doing and he seems to be in charge. Richie grabs him by the waist in the townhouse, pressing his chest to Eddie’s back and murmuring, “Hey baby, wanna make me a cup?” as he’s sleep ruffled and Eddie feels good, he feels taken care of. 

Perhaps, that’s why tonight struck him as so off the normal. 

They began making out when they realized they were home alone and after a phone call from Stanley explaining why they’ll be coming home later, Richie had teased Stan that they would fuck all over the house and it brought a grin to Eddie’s face as he remembers his face. At least, he grins as much as he can against Richie’s lips before he gently pushes Richie to the bed and looks down at him. 

Richie’s cheekbones have flushed an almost ill scarlet, his lips bitten from their makeout sessions and his glasses have fogged up a bit in a way that Eddie would find funny if he wasn’t speechless from how - god, he knows boys like them would loathe being called it but it’s the only word he has to describe it - _beautiful_ Richie looks. 

“Eds,” Richie whines from the back of his throat and his hands move to cling into Eddie’s sweater but Eddie doesn’t let him, instead peels it off of his shoulders and follows it with his shirt. 

Richie’s small “oh shit” curse leaves him flustered and for a moment, he is too warm before he realizes what Richie may have been cursing and he tries to calm the situation. 

“Shit, Richie! We don’t have to! Have sex, I mean… I just assumed after...I’m sorry.” 

Richie groans, head thrown back and Eddie watches the swallow of his throat, tempted to lean in to dig his teeth into the pale skin there but he controls himself - _if you don’t have control, what do you have?_ Stan’s voice asks in his head. “No, fuck, Eds...God, I absolutely want you to fuck me.” 

“Oh, okay.” Eddie breathes and he can breathe, he is no longer kneeling on the pavement but then, his brain stalls, “You want...You want me to fuck you?” 

And, to his surprise, Richie flusters before starting, “Yeah...I mean, if you want to. I can top too! If you want, I mean! Or we don’t even have to do anal! We can just… Eds? Eds?” 

And he is speechless again. 

He is speechless, not from disgust or rejection but because he is in awe. His brain supplies him mental images; images of Richie’s wrists bound in his hands, of Richie on his knees, of Richie - god, Richie _sucking_ _his_ _cock_. His brain is distracted, images a flurry of adrenaline, and Richie must assume the silence to mean the worst because when Eddie’s brain allows him to snap closed the conjured porn in his mind like a smut magazine if his mother entered the room, an apology is rolling off Richie’s kiss-bitten lips and Eddie cuts him off, “- I wanna fuck you, Rich.” 

“Really?!?” And that hopeful look appears in the coke-bottle glass lenses that had been there when he had confessed to also having feelings for Richie after divorce court when he had called Richie over to “hang out.” He just wanted to see Richie. He always does. “You don’t have to, I don’t want you to think you have to -” 

“I know,” Eddie says because he does. Richie would never force him into anything he didn’t want to do. 

He covers Richie’s body with his own, confident in balance to Richie’s sudden apparent insecurities and he murmurs into the older boy’s ear, “I wanna fuck you until you’re incoherent, Rich.” 

Richie’s head leans back in a moan that sounds melodic and Eddie presses a kiss to Eddie because he wants to taste Richie, he is desperate for his skin in his mouth and with his voice sounding like a pant, Richie murmurs, “Fuck, Eds...you gonna use me?” 

His cock stirs in his pants. He imagines using Richie well, using him as he has never realized he has always wanted to do to his boy, and he promises, “Yeah, I...I’m gonna use you.” 

“Please.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Let me know! Kudos and comments keep me breathing!


End file.
